1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to punch and die assemblies for making holes in templates, and particularly an adjustable die assembly for making a template having a plurality of holes each with a medial lug of various angular positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is known to have single punch and die sets to form holes of any shapes in templates, but there appears to be an absence in the prior art of adjustable die assemblies of precision quality for use in forming holes with variable medial lugs that have angular positions that are interrelated.